Too Many Questions
by my-echo
Summary: Song parodies...'nuff said. Christine wonders about her stockings. Erik curses dolls. The Opera Garnier might go boom, and Spongebob gets taken over by O.G. Updated! Chapter 14: Long-Legged Fiddle-Playing Man
1. Too Many Questions

**A/N: This was my first post. It's rather amazing to think that it was nearly one-and-a-half years ago that I began my writings for fanfiction dot net and even more to think of how my maturity has progressed. Which is why I changed this author's note. It was causing me undue indigestion.**

* * *

_**Too Many Questions**_

_Christine:_

I've been singing 'bout

80 hours in this

Locked, bouquet-stuffed

Dressing room for two

Just stuck inside with you.

Two more minutes 'til

Raoul comes looking, but

I am tempted to leave the prat behind

(I bet anything he'll cry)

'Cuz I wonder sometimes

About that girl-hair

Is he man or pansy (who cares?)

Am I singing this right?

Wow, my mirror—you're there inside!

And there's mist and it's dark as night

Why?

Why, Angel, why?

_(guitar break)_

Well, you're in my room now and

I am speechless—just

Hold your hand out and I'll come

Gliding along

(And sing a silent song)

You might be an angel from heaven

(Or just a perverted lonely soul)

Either way

I'm digging that mask

(You're quite attractive)

What's behind it?

(I don't think I'll ask)

Well, we're in a boat now

And that steel door just opened—how?

And…who tans when they live underground?

Why?

Why, Angel, why?

_(guitar break)_

So what, so I'm kinda turned on—

Your hands are

Getting too touchy for an angel

_Phantom:_

Don't believe me

Don't believe me

When I say I'm your dad!

_(guitar pick)_

_Christine:_

Whoa, that mannequin's

Kind of scary—I

Think I'll faint now—you can carry me

To that big red bed and let me sleep it off

Hey, everything happens for a reason

(For a reason)

Guess we just weren't meant to get

Friendlier tonight

_(next morning)_

Wait a minute, this just ain't right

My stockings have gone from sight!

Why?

Tell me why—

Why?

Why, Angel, why?...


	2. Mannequin Musings

**A/N: MasqueradingThroughLife, I blame you for this. You had to go and puppy-dog-eye me. **

**This is the sequel to Too Many Questions. Enough said. Only this one's to the tune of My Stupid Mouth. Hope John Mayer doesn't sue me for this. **

**In this lovely follow-up, Gerik is getting pensively embarrassed about the mannequin episode. Masque, this one's for you, since you started it.**

**Mannequin Musings**

_Erik:_

My stupid lair

Has got me in trouble

I showed too much again

To my Angel of Music yesterday

You should have seen

How she reacted—

She didn't say anything—

Just fainted dead away!

Oh

It's another social casualty

Score one more for me

How could

I forget—

Giry said,

"Think before acting,"

No filter in my head

Oh, what's a Ghost to do?

I sure hope Christine wakes up

Soon…

_(guitar break)_

I was so close—

She was really responding

Movin' underneath my black-gloved fingers—

We could've kissed but I didn't want to

Move too quickly for her

And I can see clearly

How a terrible line was drawn

Between what was good, what went downhill, and

What went wrong—

Oh

Has the way she feels about me changed?

Darn! If she hadn't seen that

Mannequin…

How could

I forget—

Giry said,

"Think before acting,"

No filter in my head

Oh, what's a Ghost to do?

I wish Christine would wake up…

I'm never

Making dolls again—

It only hurts me

I'd better act more normally—

Or she'll desert me…

Oh, I'm never making dolls again

Starting now…

Starting now.

_(long pause)_

One more thing—

Why is it my fault?

So maybe I tried too hard

But it's all because of this desire—

I just wanna be loved

I just wanna be sexy—

Looks like the joke's on me…

My plan completely backfired…

I'm never

Making dolls again—

It only hurts me…

If I don't act more normally

She might desert me…

Oh, I'm never making dolls again

I'm never making dolls again

I'm never making dolls again…

_(pause)_

Starting now…

Starting now…yeah.


	3. Hail Punjab

**A/N: I changed this author's note, too. Because it was hopelessly dated. I would, however, like to reiterate the fact that if it hadn't been for Jordie (MasqueradingThroughLife), my writing probably would have stopped with the first song parody. Now I have several other works of various calibers and genres (though most of them are predictably Phantomish), and my magnum opus, The Opera Wench, has grown beyond what I ever imagined it when I hesitantly posted that first chapter. **

**This one was inspired by Vanessa Carlton's "White Houses," and is among my personal favorites.**

* * *

**Hail Punjab**

_(piano: dah dah dah dah…)_

_Erik:_

Crashed on the floor when I moved in

This dripping little cave with the water leakin' in

Stay up too late

And I'm too thin

I promised Christine this would someday end

Now I'm working on Don Juan

And my Angel is gone

She's flirting with the fop

On the highest rooftop

I'd like to kill him now

But with Christine watching—how?

And now she screams out

Cuz she feels that I'm there

I melt into the shadows and

Keep them both unaware

The boy is getting nervous

(I'm having such fun)

And now Christine is saying

I'd look awful in the sun—

I can't believe she's flaming me when just the other day

She threw my mask away and said I looked great

Boy, she's really in for it now

I'll—oh, no, she's kissing Raoul!

I'm in pain

And the horror just won't go away

Well, he'll soon feel the wrath of le Fantome—

Hail Punjab!

_(piano: dah dah dah dah…)_

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

But I've come undone at the things she just said—

And he's so handsome in a foppish way

How can I compete when he's leading her astray?

I sneak atop the lyre and I give them both a fright—

Though all they see above is two yellow points of light

Now they're running away quite fast

And now I'll come and—

Blast!

It's the Persian

And he's taking them safely away

Well they can't run too far for so very long—

Hail Punjab!

Rage…

Or something ignites in my veins

And I twist at the rope in my shaking hands—

Hail Punjab!

Darn…

They're…

Too…

Far away…

Disappointment…

And a little bit of pain…

Oh, that rotten man!

Daroga has to spoil my fun

That's…

His…

Last…

Mistake…

_(piano solo)_

Maybe they're a little faster than me

But I won't give up so easily

Christine is gonna wish she was never born

And silly little Raoul will be left in the cold

So I go

And I start to make grandiose plans

For a full-scale abduction

And maybe more…

Hail Punjab!

I run

To my lair and I finish Don Juan

By tomorrow we'll all be completely gone…

Hail Punjab…

The Garnier

Might very shortly go boom…

I guess we'll see quite soon…

Hail Punjab….

_(piano: chord)_

Hail Punjab…

_(chord)_

Hail Punjab…

_(piano: single note which fades away)_

* * *


	4. Spongebob Erik

**A/N: Oh, boy, are you in for it now. This is the dumbest one yet. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Spongebob Erik**

Who lives in an Opera under the ground?

Red Death! O.G.!

Abnormally skinny and corpselike is he

Phantom! Erik!

If Don Juan Triumphant be something you wish

Red Death! O.G.!

Then drop in the torture-chamber and flop like a fish

Phantom! Erik!

Red Death! O.G.!

Phantom! Erik!

Red Death! O.G.!

Phantom! Erik!

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da. Short and sweet. I came up with it at 4:00 in the morning (does anyone else see a pattern here?...aagh.). **


	5. Past the Point of Susan Kay

**A/N: This one, to date, has been the hardest to formulate a parody from. Instead of taking me a couple hours, it took me a couple days. **

**Little duet between me and my Erik. Enjoy. **

**P.S. I am really not this obsessed about buying the Kay novel. At least, not quite as much as the following parody would signify…… :D**

* * *

_Echo: _

Master.

_Erik:_

Little fledgling.

I see that you're now set on buying that novel by Susan Kay….

_(pause)_

You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which has been voiced quite loudly…

Loudly…

Now your parents

Think you're crazed beyond reasonable doubt

For you've not ceased to beg for that book since

Your DBCA friends got you utterly hooked

For it's now in reprint form

And you go on llumina dot com

And sit there drooling…

Yes, drooling…

_(pause)_

Past the point of no return

You'll take your chances

Your days of being subtle

Are at an end…

Past all thought of "why" or "how"

No time for patience

Abandon thought and let the greed descend…

What intense begging will plague their ears

While they tell you that you're obsessed?

What awful whining lies

Before you?

Past the point of no return

The final breakdown

You'd fare much better buying it on your own…

Your parents' hearts are made of stone…

_(pause)_

_Echo:_

They are simply

Money-conscious and think I need

A little break from the world of the Phantom…

Phantom…

_(pause)_

I keep wishing

Hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I'm already sitting down with it

Reading each page and squeeing in excitement

But alas! That dream seems far

For they won't give in to my demand

And I myself have no moola…

No moola…

_(pause)_

Past the point of no return

I hate to tell you

This novel's driving me slowly insane…

Past all true coherent thought…

One final question—

Will _Phantom _show up underneath the tree?

When will they finally give in?

Their credit cards bursting into view?

When will this mighty gift

Belong…to me?

_Together: _

Past the point of no return….

The final breakdown…

Decency's been scrapped

So stand and watch it burn…

You've passed the point of no…

Re…

Turn…

_(pause)_

_Echo (to her parents):_

Say you'll buy for me The Precious Novel…

Lead me from my forced insanity…

Don't you want to make me very happy?…

The answer lies on llumina dot com...

Dear parents…

That's all I want…just…one!


	6. Erik the Phantom

**A/N: Being a Who fan, I based this on "Boris the Spider." There's an extra verse at the end that I added for some closure. Enjoy…**

**P.S. The Fop, in case you didn't know, means Raoul. The Gerbil means Christine. Hurrah for DBCA terminology. **

* * *

Who's that crawling on the floor?

Black-clad, noseless, near the door?

Now he's up above the stage…

Gazing down on Raoul with rage!

_Erik the Phantom…_

_Erik the Phantom…_

Now he's floating in a boat…

Rowing, glowing, come to gloat…

Trap-door-lover, sings for free…

Please, dear Sir, don't Punjab me!

_Erik the Phantom…_

_Erik the Phantom…_

_Skin…like…parchment…Punjab…lasso…skinlikeparchment Punjablasso skinlikeparchment Punjablasso skinlikeparchment Punjablasso_

Now Christine and Raoul have kissed…

Erik-dear is very pissed…

Clinging to Apollo's lyre…

Filling up their hearts with fear!

_Erik the Phantom…_

_Erik the Phantom…_

_Skin…like…parchment…Punjab…lasso…skinlikeparchment Punjablasso skinlikeparchment Punjablasso skinlikeparchment Punjablasso_

Now this tale's about to end—

Don't think he will ever mend…

Nevermore will he slink 'round…

He's ten feet beneath the ground!

_Erik the Phantom…_

_Erik the Phantom…_

All his phans are very sad...

Some of them are very mad…

Look what they're about to do—

Kill the Fop—and Gerbil, too!

_Erik the Phantom…_

_Erik the Phantom…_


	7. My Angel Loves Me

**A/N: Hmm, what happens when one is writing a Phantom story and listening to country music at the same time? Ideas, scary ideas, begin to revolve in one's weird little brain…**

**First person who tells me what song this is parodied off gets a cameo in my self-insertion phic. Can also be traded in for equal amounts of brownies. **

* * *

Don't need no copy of Prima Donna Magazine

Don't need to dress like no Opera queen

Dress shoes, ballet flats, he don't give a dam'

My Angel loves me just the way that I am

My Angel loves me just the way that I am

He never tells me that I sing too high

He just takes my cracking notes in stride—

He loves me tender, he loves me mad

He loves me good and he loves me bad…

He thinks I'm pretty

He thinks I'm smart

He likes my voice and he loves my heart

He's always saying he's my biggest fan

My Angel loves me just the way that I am

My Angel loves me just the way that I am

When there's a fop-boy at my door

He gets protective and won't let him come anymore

Roars like a lion, but can be gentle as a lamb…

My Angel loves me just the way that I am

My Angel loves me just the way that I am

He thinks I'm pretty

He thinks I'm smart

He likes my voice and he loves my heart

He's always saying he's my biggest fan…

My Angel loves me just the way that I am

My Angel loves me just the way that I am

He thinks I'm pretty

He thinks I'm smart

He likes my voice and he loves my heart

Don't see no reason to change my man—

My Angel loves me just the way that I am

My Angel loves me just the way that I am…


	8. Inside Your Mind

**A/N: Lightning Bolt of Creativity again. A parody on the ever-popular title song from you-know-which-musical. It beats Spongebob Erik in banality. Enjoy...**

* * *

_(organ blares a well-known tune)_

_Erik: _

In sleep she torments me

In dreams she pains

That voice which calls to me

And shrieks my name

Oh, no more dreams tonight

For now I find

That fiendish little authoress is there

Inside my mind…

_Echo:_

Sing once again with me

Oh, darling man!

Your power over me

Outweighs the sands

And though you turn from me

To run and hide

This oh-so-loving authoress is here

Inside your mind…

_Erik: _

When e'er I see your face

I cringe in fear

That frightening smile you wear…

_Echo:_

So cruel, my dear!

_Erik:_

Your horrid grins and glomps

(_Echo:_ Your long legs and your voice)

_Both: _

In one combined

_Erik: _

That fiendish little authoress is there

(_Echo:_ This oh-so-loving authoress is here)

Inside my mind

(_Echo: _Inside your mind)

_Background Chorus:_

She's there

The fiendish lit-tle auth'ress!

Beware

The grinning, glomping auth'ress!

_Echo:_

In all my fantasies

I run to you

You kiss my parted lips—

_Erik:_

And vomit, too?

_Echo: _

I'll burn your Christine-doll!

_Erik: _

You wouldn't dare!

_Echo: _

This oh-so-loving authoress is here

(_Erik: _This fiendish little authoress is there)

Inside your hair…

(_Erik: _Inside my…_what_?)

_Echo:_

Sing, my Angel of Music!

_Erik:_

She's there…that fiendish little authoress…

_Echo:_

Sing?

_Erik: _

Oh fine…_(begins to sing)_

_Echo:_

_(fights to keep from swooning)_ Yes…sing…for me…

_Erik: _

_(keeps singing)_

_Echo: _

_(feeling quite faint)_ Oh, sing, my Angel of Music!

_Erik: _

_(keeps singing)_

_Echo:_

Sing for….

_(faints dead away)_

_(the music screeches to an abrupt halt)_

_Erik: (while walking away contentedly)_

Aha, aha, aha!


	9. Oh, Would You Like To Be A Big Star?

**A/N: Inspired by the delightful ditty "Would You Like To Swing On A Star?" Not meant to offend, only to entertain, so if the Sue or the Angst match one of your characters, don't garrote me. As for the Wench...well. That's rather self-explanatory. And, if it isn't, then you obviously haven't seen my profile or read my fizzling magnum opus.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Oh, would you like to be a big star?

Getting roses thrown from afar?

And be better off than you are?

_Or would you rather be a Sue?_

A Sue is a flufferpuff with a beautiful face

In phics, she's a terrible disgrace!

The way just to spot her is her color-changing eyes

Strand-perfect hair, what a surprise!

But if you think that's the writing style for you—

_You may grow up to be a Sue!_

Oh, would you like to be a big star?

Getting roses thrown from afar?

And be better off than you are?

_Or would you rather be an Angst?_

An Angst is a fan of every rock band she hears!

Evanescence brings her to tears...

Her pain indescribable, her morals weak

She's just plain morbid with a rebellious streak!

If you wear black clothes, stripes, and little bangs

_You may grow up to be an Angst!_

Oh, would you like to be a big star?

Getting roses thrown from afar?

And be better off than you are?

_Or would you rather be a Wench?_

A Wench is a pre-Christine who finds Erik's lair

She can't swim and has unruly hair

They're quite well-acquainted but then she goes away

But don't you worry—she'll be back someday!

If you're not put off by Erik's deathly stench

_You may grow up to be a Wench!_

_(music)_

_Some kind of telepathically dreaming Wench!_

There's some odd writers on this site, it's true

Everyday you'll see quite a few

So you see it's all up to you

You could be better than you are--

_You could be writing like a star!_


	10. Do You Hear The Phantom Sing?

**A/N: Well, if you don't know this one, you're a sheltered human being. But I suppose, for the sake of being chivalrous, I shall tell you anyway. Inspired by "Do You Hear The People Sing?" from Les Miserables, and my personal favorite of all the mediocre parodies I've penned.**

* * *

Do you hear the Phantom sing?

Singing the song of crazy men

It is the music of a Phantom

Who will not be fooled again!

When the color of your face

Echoes the color of his mask

It is the lasso's grip

Embracing your neck at last!

Will you join in his crusade?

Will you excel in darkest deeds?

Or will you spout some angsty lyrics?

(Most are killed by lasso-fling—

The blood of the Sues

Who begged for his baby and ring!)

Do you hear the Phantom sing?

Singing the song of crazy men

It is the music of a Phantom

Who will not be fooled again!

When the color of your face

Echoes the color of his mask

It is the lasso's grip

Embracing your neck at last!

Will you give him your virginity?

Will you teach him how to kiss?

Or as your breath is fading, will you gasp,

"How did it come to this??"

Teeth gnashing, you're bashing

Daae, the Fop,

And your such-well-laid plans gone amiss!

Do you hear the Phantom sing

Singing the song of crazy men

It is the music of a Phantom

Who will not be fooled again!

When the color of your face

Echoes the color of his mask

It is the lasso's grip

Embracing your neck at last!


	11. Andre's Feeling Super

**A/N: It's hard to say which song this is based off of – you've probably never heard it, and I know nothing about it, really. My older sister gave me a mix CD a few years ago which included the song upon which this is based, and I never did find out who it was by or what it was called. But for artistic license purposes (and to see if anyone else has ever heard of this song), let's just call it "Everything Is Super When You're..." (coughgaycough) As well, no offense is meant to Andre's character, who, if you think about it, really falls under the oxymoronical term "straight gay". (Rather like Fez from _That '70s Show_, who isn't gay, but sometimes acts like it just because he has a slightly effeminate nature.) **

**This isn't meant to be offensive to anyone at all. It's just a run-of-the-mill-making-fun-of-a-common-POTO-joke. **

**I thought about having the singer be Raoul at first, but that sort of thing has been far too overdone, and besides, he doesn't really exhibit much straight gay behavior in his various canons anyway.**

**Laugh away, and keep flames for yer marshmallows.**

**

* * *

**

_(slowly)_

_Andre:_

Sets are flying...

Giry is crying...

Piangi is dying and

Firmin is lying too...

Phantom is killing...

Chagny is grilling...

The whole Opera's gone to hell, but how are you?

_(music picks up speed)_

I'm SUPER!

Thanks for asking!

All things considered, I couldn't be better, I must say!

I'm SUPER!

No, nothing bugs me!

EVERYTHING is super when you're—

Don't you just adore this pink cravat?

_(music whirls cutely)_

I'm so sorry

Monsieur Fantôme

But I just can't feel incensed by you right now!

Because I'm feeling

So insanely SUPER

That even the fact you hanged Buquet can't bring me down!

_Chorus:_

He's SUPER!

Thanks for asking!

All things considered, he couldn't be better, he must say!

_Andre:_

I'm SUPER! No, nothing bugs ME!

EVERYTHING is super when you're—

Don't you think I look cute in this wig?

This little coat? These purple shoes that I got at Crue's?

I'm SUPER!

_Chorus:_

(He's SUPER!) Firmin's got a whole house packed full tonight! And-those-ball-et girls are a sight!

Eve-n if the chan-de-lier fell to-night,

Andre-would-be-fee-ling-quite-all...RIGHT!

QUITE ALL RIGHT!


	12. All Or Nothing

**A/N: One of my absolute favorites so far. Parody on "All Er Nuthin'" from the musical _Oklahoma! _and very loosely based upon Leroux.**

**Even my darling husband liked it. Which is something of a miracle in itself, because he's not the greatest fan of this sort of thing.**

_

* * *

_

**All Or Nothing**

_Erik:_

You have to be a little more standoffish

When Vicomtes offer you a carriage ride!

_Christine:_

I'll give an imitation of you, Angel

And go live underground where I can hide!

_Erik:_

I heard how you were playing at engagement

When I was off composing my _Don Juan_

I heard you telling him that I was ugly

And now my ring that I gave you is gone!

_Christine:_

Merde!

I only did the thing that seemed all right (quite)

To you I've been as loyal as can be (usually)

Those things I said to Raoul were just a smokescreen – believe me!

A lot of nothing so he wouldn't see!

_Erik:_

The whole thing doesn't sit too right with me…

_Christine:_

Well, you see…

_Erik:_

I go and buy you flowers!

I'd kill for you if needed

I make you diva, a popular star

And this is how I'm treated!

I want to be a normal man

And take you out on Sundays

But before I promise anymore

I want to have your Fridays!

With me, it's all or nothing

Is it all or nothing with you?

You must give me your love

You must give me your soul

No halfhearted commitment will do!

You would have so much fun

Living with me!

Card tricks, shopping, pure fantasy!

Take me like I am or leave me be!

But be warned, Christine, that if you leave here

A lasso's what you'll get from me!

_Christine:_

You'd show no mercy?

_Erik:_

The Punjab's what you'll get from me!

_Christine:_

I must give you my love?

_Erik:_

Quite right!

_Christine:_

I must give you my soul?

_Erik:_

No half-hearted commitment will do!

_Christine:_

Would you build me a house

Right on the Seine

Lovely, modern, safe from the rain?

_Erik:_

Large enough for two but not for three!

_Christine:_

Supposing we should have a third one?

_Erik:_

_(shivers)_

I hope she doesn't look like me!

_Christine:_

What would we name her?

_Erik:_

Ah...Liselotte or...Anne-Marie?

_Christine :_

With you, it's all or nothing

All for you and nothing for me!

But if a diva's wise

She's got to realize

That men like you are pent-up sexually

So I'm not going to scream

I'm not going to faint

Have your wife, just don't go insane...

Don't kill Raoul or What's-his-name, oh please!

And I wish that you would please untie me

So that I might be quite pain-free…

_Erik:_

Oh, Christine darling!

_Christine:_

Just hurry up and un…tie…me!

_Erik:_

Dear, let me kiss you!

_Christine:_

Just hurry up and un…tie…me!


	13. Si Je Pouvais or If I Could

**A/N: Parody on Simon and Garfunkel's "El Condor Pasa (If I Could)". Enjoy. I had fun writing it.**

**

* * *

**I'd rather be a diva than a rat 

Yes, I would

If I could

I surely would.

I'd rather be a Phantom than a shade

Yes I would

If I only could

I surely would.

And oh, I'd row the lovely boat

Like a ghost

Who's known by most

A man who's hiding underground

And gives the world

Its greatest sounds

Its greatest sounds.

I'd rather be Carlotta than a toad

Yes I would

If I could

I surely would.

I'd rather be Piangi than a goat

Yes I would

If I only could

I surely would.


	14. Long Legged Fiddle Playing Man

**A/N: Parody on the delightful song "Long-Legged Guitar-Pickin' Man" by Johnny and June Carter Cash. If you haven't heard it yet, I suggest you rectify your woeful musical deprivation at once. Even if you fall into the hating-of-old-country-music category, I guarantee it will make you laugh.**

**

* * *

**_Erik:_

We will astonish Paris...

Just you wait and see!

_Christine:_

Oh, _non_, Angel mine, I just don't see how that could be—

_Erik:_

Oh, you doubting woman!

_Christine:_

You long-legged fiddle-playing man!

_Both:_

Well, we can work this out

_Erik:_

_Oui, oui, _mam'selle, I think we can…

I bullied both the managers

To make sure of your success—

_Christine:_

How on earth am I supposed to sing in this tight dress?

_Erik:_

Oh, you complaining woman!

_Christine:_

You long-legged fiddle-playing man!

_Both:_

Well, we can work this out…

_Erik:_

_Oui, oui, _mam'selle, I think we can…

I bought you all these flowers

To brighten up the room—

_Christine:_

I'll fall into a sneezing fit

If you don't remove them soon!

_Erik:_

Oh, you ungrateful woman!

_Christine:_

You long-legged fiddle-playing man!

_Both:_

Well, we can work this out…

_Erik:_

_Oui, oui, _mam'selle, I think we can…

I hired us a carriage to go riding 'round the Bois—

_Christine:_

I'd rather walk around and then go eat some _vichyssoise_…

_Erik:_

Oh, you finicky woman!

_Christine:_

You long-legged fiddle-playing man!

_Both:_

Well, we can work this out…

_Erik:_

_Oui, oui, _mam'selle, I think we can…

_(spoken)_

Oh, I love that golden hair of yours…

_Christine:_

You're a long-legged _fiddle_-playing man!

_Erik:_

And I'm going to play my fiddle for you now…

_Christine:_

You're a _mad_ fiddle-player!

_Erik (sighing):_

Ah, you sweet thing…


End file.
